스텐트
의학에서 스텐트는 해부용 혈관이나 도관의 내강에 삽입된 금속이나 플라스틱 관을 말합니다. 확장 가능한 관상동맥, 혈관 및 담도 스텐트부터 신장과 방광 사이에 소변이 흐를 수 있도록 하는 단순한 플라스틱 스텐트까지 다양한 용도로 사용됩니다. "스텐트"는 특히 동맥 경화증과 같은 질병이 동맥과 같은 구조를 병리적으로 좁혔을 때 그러한 장치의 배치를 설명하는 동사로도 사용됩니다. 스텐트는 션트(shunt)와 구별되어야 합니다. 션트는 이전에 연결되지 않은 몸의 두 부분을 연결하여 그 사이에 액체가 흐르도록 하는 관입니다. 스텐트와 션트는 비슷한 재료로 만들 수 있지만 다른 작업을 수행합니다. 스텐트를 삽입한 경우에는 스텐트에 혈전이 생겨서 혈관이 다시 막히는 상황을 예방하는 것도 중요한 약물 치료 목적 중의 하나이다. 왜냐하면 스텐트 혈전증의 치사율이 50%에 달할 정도로 상당히 높기 때문이다. 스텐트의 종류 =관상동맥 스텐트= 일반적인 용도는 관상동맥에 나금속 스텐트, 약물을 녹이는 스텐트, 생체 흡수성 스텐트, 이중 치료 스텐트(약물과 생명공학 스텐트의 결합)가 삽입되거나 때때로 가려진 스텐트를 삽입합니다. =혈관 스텐트= 보통 말초동맥 혈관 성형술의 일부로 배치됩니다. 말초동맥 스텐트로 치료되는 흔한 부위는 경동맥, 장골동맥, 대퇴동맥을 포함합니다. =덮개 스텐트= 포함된 튜브를 생성하지만 나금속 스텐트처럼 확장 가능한 직물 코팅이 있는 혈관 스텐트. 막힌 스테는 동맥류 수리와 같은 혈관 내 수술 절차에 사용됩니다. 스텐트 이식은 혈관 이식과 혈액투석에 사용되는 누공의 협착 치료에도 사용됩니다. =요관 스텐트= 신장 결석에 사용됩니다. 예를 들어 약화될수 있는 요관의 개방성을 보장하는데 사용됩니다. 이 방법은 돌을 제거하는 절차가 이루어질 때까지 막힌 신장이 손상되는 것을 막기 위한 임시방편으로 쓰이기도 합니다. =전립선 스텐트= 전립선 요도와 음경 요도를 통해 방광으로부터 배치되어 음경을 통해 방광을 배수할 수 있습니다. 양성 전립샘비대증에서 사용하기도 합니다. 역사 관상동맥 스텐트를 처음 사용한 것은 1986년 프랑스 툴루즈에서 환자에게 스텐트를 이식했을 때이다. 스텐트 내에서 흉터가 자라 혈관 흐름을 방해하는 질환인 관상동맥 수술에서 혈관이 닫히는 것을 막고 재협착을 피하기 위해 비계로서 사용하였다. 그 직후 1987년 훌리오 팔마즈(풍선 확장 스텐트 특허를 낸 것으로 알려져 있음)와 리처드 섀츠도 비슷한 스텐트를 독일의 한 환자에게 이식했다. FDA가 승인한 최초의 스텐트는 세사레 자이언투르코와 게리S루빈에 의해 발명된 기술이 1993년 승인되었다. 재발의 발생을 더욱 줄이기 위해 2003년 약물용 스텐트가 도입되었다. 참고 1. Health, Center for Devices and Radiological. "Cerebral Spinal Fluid (CSF) Shunt Systems". www.fda.gov. Retrieved 2017-09-25. 2. Vogel, T; Shindelman, L.; Nackman, G.; Graham, A. (2003). "Efficacious Use of Nitinol Stents in the Femoral and Popliteal Arteries". Journal of Vascular Surgery. 38 (6): 1178–1183. doi:10.1016/j.jvs.2003.09.011. 3. Ring, Malvin (2001). "How a Dentist's Name Became a Synonym for a Life-saving Device: The Story of Dr. Charles Stent". Journal of the History of Dentistry. 49 (2): 77–80. PMID 11484317. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 4. Rorsman, Birgitta. "His invention saves millions of lives | Chalmers". www.chalmers.se. Retrieved 25 July 2017. 5. Céline Bilardo. "Hans Wallsten, inventor of the stent". Invivo Magazine. Retrieved 28 September 2016. 6. Palmaz JC, Sibbitt RR, Reuter SR, Tio FO, Rice WJ (Jul 1985). "Expandable intraluminal graft: a preliminary study. Work in progress". Radiology. 156 (1): 73–77.doi:10.1148/radiology.156.1.3159043. PMID 3159043. 7. Roguin, Ariel (2011). "Historical Perspectives in Cardiology". Circulation: Cardiovascular Interventions. 4: 206–209. doi:10.1161/CIRCINTERVENTIONS.110.960872. Retrieved 6 April 2015. 8. "Guide to the Julio Palmaz Papers". Retrieved 2018-08-24. 9. Kesselheim AS, Xu S, Avorn, J (Feb 2014). "EClinicians' Contributions to the Development of Coronary Artery Stents: A Qualitative Study of Transformative Device Innovation". PLoS One. 9 (2). doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0088664. PMC 3922977. PMID 24533133. 10. Puranek AS, Dawson ER, Peppas NA (Jan 2013). "Recent Advances in Drug Eluting Stents". Int J Pharm. 441 (1–2). doi:10.1016/j.ijpharm.2012.10.029. PMID 23117022.